Not so friendly competion
by Eye of The Tigress
Summary: Rachel was always the best. But when a new girl comes along, will she have enough talent and guts to steal Rachel's spotlight?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay a few things about this story. **

**1. Finn and Quinn are still dating**

**2. Finn doesn't know Puck is the father of the baby**

**3. There is NO Jesse! (Sorry St. James fans, he doesn't work with the story) **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Rachel Berry was always the best. Okay, maybe not the best at _everything_, but at what she did. Sing, perform. She was a huge voice behind the façade of kitty sweaters and pleated skirts, full of spark and spirit.

Well, that was until Amber O'Reily came. Rachel still remembers that day. It was the end of the day, right before Glee club started and Rachel was at her locker. Then she saw her. She was walking through the hallways, all the students, even the football players, parted to let her through. She was short, only about 5'2 with a guy's perfect dream body. Large breasts, tiny waist, and wide hips. Then there was her face. She had short hair, going to about her chin, and layered in a way that made it shorter in the back. And, the one thing that Rachel knew would make that girl stand out was her heavy side bangs, the ends dyed bright red. She watched in envy as the girl strutted over to the receptionist's office asking for her papers. Rachel couldn't help but over hear (and by that she means eavesdropping) the girl ask a few questions.

"And our there any…electives you would recommend?" The girl asked, her voice sounded just as she looked; individual, special, and dangerous.

"Well according to your track record, you might want to try…Glee Club." Mrs. Brown, the secretary, said.

Rachel froze. Oh no, not her precious glee club. Not the only thing that she knew she would be the best at. This girl, this prize stealer, will take it away and steal her spotlight: she knew it.

"Thank you." The girl said sweetly. Ugh. How can anybody not fall for that act? Rachel watched as the girl walked off; in the direction of the music room. Rachel stiffened and decided she had to get there first. She took off running; taking the short cut she knew form months of practice.

She got there right when the girl was walking through the door. Rachel stopped her and smiled.

"Hi I'm Rachel." She said in her own fake sugary sweet voice. She held out her hand. The girl took it.

"Amber." Was all she said and she opened the door and walked into Rachel's territory. But soon, she'll have to learn how to share.

**Wadda think? I know it's short. It's gonna be longer next chappie, I just wanted to introduce amber. **

**Kay please review you like it when I update; I like it when you review!**

**~Care~ **


	2. Chapter 2

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Kay here's the second chapter! Have fun! :D**

Everyone was waiting for Mr. Shue to start the assignment for the week; Broadway. Rachel had the perfect one picked out; practically perfect, from Mary Poppins. Rachel shot a glare at amber, who was sitting on the far side of the classroom next to Mercedes and Kurt. They were jabbering on about some sort of clothing, Rachel did her best to zone it out. Mr. Shue clapped his hand, signaling everybody to be quiet. They all stopped chattering at turned his attention to him.

"Okay everybody…Thank you all for joining us." He smiled at Puck, who had been ditching the last two weeks rehearsals, who smirked back, "I'm proud to say that the 'New Directions' have a new member. Lady and gentlemen, Amber O'Riley!" He gestured everybody to clap, and Amber stood up and went to the front of the room. She bowed and smiled.

"Thank you so much ." She smiled sweetly. "I'm grateful for being here." She giggled softly and smiled so sweetly that Rachel wanted to puke.

"So, Amber, you want to show us what you got?" Mr. Shue said smiling.

"Oh, sure. Can I pick anything off of Broadway?"

"Totally." Mr. Shue said probably trying to be "hip".

"Yay!" Amber clapped. Then she turned to the pianist. 'The wizard and I, B flat please." She smiled and waited fort he music to start.

Time froze for Rachel. She knew the instant Amber opened her mouth to sing, her spotlight would be stolen her work gone, her dreams crushed. Okay, maybe she was being a _little _over dramatic, but still.

Amber started singing. Rachel swore that all the eyes in the room were on that intruder, all thoughts banished except for the ones about how pretty the noises coming out of that girl's mouth were.

_Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good;_

_When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since, Since birth!  
And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
by my looks, he won't be blinded.  
Do you think the Wizard is dumb?  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? No!_

_ He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl of whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:_

_Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The Wizard and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _

The last note that she held was amazing, even Rachel had to clap. He mind numb with shock. She knew that everybody around her was applauding and loving her, complimenting her, running up telling her she was amazing. All Rachel could think about was that amber was _good. _

'Well,' she thought, an evil plan forming in her head, 'I'll just have to be better.'

**You like it? Huh? Huh? Like amber's song choice? I am a personal Wicked fan and I just neede to have that. Please review….you know you want to….:)**

**~Care~ **


End file.
